


Lewis and the crazy customs of Finland

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ice Swimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Or how Lewis Hamilton went ice swimming with Kimi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on one of my groups on Facebook: "the first thing that comes to my mind is that after confusing him with Kimi, Lewis asked Valtteri about Finnish saunas and if he dips into cold water afterwards" and so ice swimming fic was born XD

"I'm not doing it."

Lewis sits on the sauna bench next to Kimi, folding his arms and glaring at the Finn.

Kimi merely smirks at him, "Are you scared?"

"No, it's just...why? You're crazy! Why jump into a freezing cold lake?" Lewis asks defensively.

"Because it's good for you." Kimi answers with a shrug. "Once you get over the cold you begin to get warm."

"How is it good for you?" Lewis asks. "Have you felt how cold it is out there?"

"Yes, I have. Because I live here." Kimi answers drily.

Lewis snorts, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to do it."

A light suddenly enters Kimi's eyes and he leans across to Lewis and whispers in his ear, "Nico has done it. He did it without complaint and without refusing."

Lewis turns to Kimi, "You're playing dirty."

"I am not!" Kimi resorts, "I'm speaking the truth. Nico and Sebastian have done it. You're just scared."

"I am not scared." Lewis answers, "You Finns are insane."

"At least we're not afraid to try new things." Kimi looks at Lewis, "I'd have never have thought you would be like this. Chicken. Scared of some ice."

Lewis' eyes flash dangerously, "Fine! You want me to jump in the lake I will."

Kimi smiles triumphantly.

* * *

"Am I really going to do this?"

"Yes." Kimi answers, "Now jump, I haven't got all day."

Lewis glares at Kimi, shivering in the cold bitter air. He stands there with Kimi just wearing a towel.

Kimi rolls his eyes and removes his towel, "Fine, I'll go first."

Kimi looks at Lewis, who is refusing to look at a naked Kimi, before he jumps in with a light splash.

Kimi swims up to the surface and beckons Lewis to join him.

Lewis stands by the edge of the lake, suddenly not able to move.

"Come on, Lewis! Show me your Sisu!" Kimi calls, smiling up at him.

"That better not be an euphemism for something!" Lewis calls as he gingerly removes his towel.

The bitter cold air stings him to the bone and he almost decides to leg it back to the sauna, but the laughing look in Kimi's eyes stops him.

"Here goes nothing." Lewis murmurs as he jumps into the lake.

The first thing he registers is cold. Ice seems to freeze his very blood and he has to fight his way to the surface, his legs seeming to go very very numb.

When he breaks the surface he finds Kimi next to him, helping him stay upright.

"Yes, that does happen." Kimi answers as he registers the look of pure panic on Lewis' face.

"I c-c-can't fe-f-feel m-my-l-legs" Lewis gets out through his chattering teeth.

"I know." Kimi replies, "You'll get feeling back in them in a few minutes."

Kimi gently holds a shivering Lewis above the water until the feeling returns in his legs and then lets go of him so he can swim alone.

"It's so co-cold!" Lewis says as he tries to move his body in the water.

"Stop complaining and enjoy it." Kimi answers, lazing on his back like he was in the tropical waters of Barbados and not in the middle of a frozen lake.

Lewis shakes his head and tries to swim out for a few minutes, but after five minutes he just has to give up and so he swims past Kimi and gets out of the water, quickly snatching his towel to wrap around himself.

"Go straight back to the house." Kimi advises, "It wouldn't we wise to go back to the Sauna to get warm."

Lewis nods and walks very quickly back to Kimi's house, dreaming about getting warm.

The thing is, to Lewis' surprise, is that just as soon as he enters the house he can feel himself getting warm. It's the result of his circulation kicking in. He can also feel energy flowing through his veins. Maybe there was something to this ice swimming then.... 

* * *

Kimi enters the house a few minutes later to find Lewis bundled up in practically all the blankets Kimi owns, and Kimi can't not help but think it's adorable.

"Are you warming up yet?" Kimi asks with a smirk.

Lewis sends him a rude hand gesture in reply.

* * *

A few minutes later and Kimi is now warm and dry, wearing a spare Mercedes shirt of Lewis' that he had found in the bedroom.

When Lewis sees him in it he smiles warmly at him, but more so at the two overflowing mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream Kimi has in his hands.

Kimi hands one to Lewis before settling down besides him on the sofa.

Lewis is watching a TV show and Kimi cannot help but snort when he sees which one it is.

"Missing the sun are we?" Kimi asks as he takes a sip of the warm chocolate. On the screen a man walks along a warm sunny beach.

"Shut up." Lewis answers, his eyes glued to the screen.

Kimi shakes his head and looks at Lewis, "You enjoyed it though?"

"It was...unusual...I guess." Lewis answers slowly, not looking at Kimi.

"But you were warm afterwards?"

"I guess...but it wasn't pleasant." Lewis gives a shiver.

Kimi chuckles and raises his mug to Lewis' "Welcome to Finland!"

Lewis looks at him then begrudgingly brings his cup to Kimi's, giving the mugs a little chink.

"You're still mad." Lewis says, taking a sip of his drink.

Kimi merely rolls his eyes and moves to put his arm around Lewis, before turning his attention back to the screen.

They stay like this for a while, not speaking or saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
